Lyoko Godfathers
by Juria
Summary: The Mini-sequel to "The New Kids". Odd and Raven find a baby and, with the rest of the gang by there side, set out to find the child's mother. Rated T for language.
1. A New Addition

Ok, you guys asked for it, so, here's the mini-sequel to "The New Kids" story. I called it a mini-sequel because it'll connect two stories by the time it's done. It's kind of a take on " Tokyo Godfathers", but the main idea is all that stays the same. Anyway, here's the first chapter. Enjoy. 

Lyoko Godfathers, ch.1, A New Addition

By: Juria

Author's Notes: (See "The New Kids". Some of the same crossovers, and a few new ones. The timeline is right in December.)

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita raced along the snow-covered sidewalk, with Raven floating behind them. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a pile of trash and old blankets. "What is it?" Yumi asked. Raven said nothing, but she quickly dug through the garbage, as if she were looking for something.

Yumi and the others instantly joined her. Suddenly, Odd pulled back a sheet, and instantly aimed his wrist at the pile. "Holy shit, what the hell?" he shouted, jumping back. Raven lifted the frozen thing from the pile and held it in her arms. "We need to get this to a hospital, now." she said firmly.

Odd and the others got a closer look, and they all stared in shock. "I'll meet you guys at home." Raven said, vanishing with the frozen package in her arms. "Oh my God." Ulrich said. "Who would do something like this?" Aelita asked. Jeremie shook his head. "I don't know." he said. "I had no idea." Odd said, shaking, but not from the cold. "It's hard to think that anyone would do that to a baby." Yumi said, sighing. The group looked at eachother, than they all ran to Odd's house, knowing that's where Raven would be.

"I transported the child to a local hospital. They'll call me if anything comes up." Raven said, a tear running down her cheek. Ulrich sat in a corner, stareing out the window, flicking his sword, while Odd and Jeremie both paced back and forth. Finally, after what felt like forever, the phone rang. "Hello?" Yumi asked. "Are you the one who brought in the baby with frostbite?" the doctor on the other end asked.

Yumi's hand shook as she handed the phone to Raven, then she sat next to Ulrich, who put his arm around her. Raven talked for several minutes to the doctor before she hung up the phone. "Well, what did they say?" Ulrich asked, his words mimicking everyone's thoughts. Raven sighed, then smiled.

"The baby is going to be just fine. They haven't been able to locate the baby's parents, so they want to know if we can take care of it." she said. "Sure, no problem." Odd said. "Wait, how did the baby get healed so quickly?" Yumi asked. Raven smiled at her. "Well, I kind of used my powers to help her along." she said. Yumi smiled back at her. "Good idea." she said.

One hour later...

Raven held the baby girl in her arms as she slept. "I can't believe it, you're mine, at least, for now." she said softly. The gang all had tears in their eyes as they looked at the child. "So, what should we name her?" Odd asked, smiling warmly at the baby. Everyone had a hard time thinking of a good name, so Raven instantly thought of one. "Anglea, after my mother." she said. Everyone looked at eachother and nodded in agreeement. "Well, I guess, Anglea it is then." Aelita said, smiling warmly.

Recap of the night.  
Odd & Raven stayed up all night taking care of the baby. Then, Odd tried to go to school, and that's where the story continues...

Odd slept in class, but this time more than usual. Mrs. Hertz had dropped a book next to his head, and had gotten nothing. "Odd, are you feeling well?" she asked. Odd groaned as he raised his head. "Yes Yumi, sausages do grow on trees." he mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Mrs. Hertz sent Odd to the infermary, where he proceeded to catch up on the rest of his sleep. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Raven standing over him. His eyes instantly shot open and he sat up. "Angela." he said, panic in his voice. "It's ok Odd, Yumi & Ulrich are watching her tonight." Raven said, putting her arm around him. "Has anyone found out who her parents are?" he asked.

Raven shook her head. "No, I haven't heard anything." she said. Odd and Raven just sat in the infermary, cuddling. Finally, after a few minutes, Raven broke the silence. "Odd, I've been thinking of something." she said. Odd sighed. "I'm listening, unwillingly." he said. "You know how the police can't seem to find out who Angela's parents are?" she asked. Odd nodded slowly. "Ok, well, what if we go out and find her parents?" she asked.

Odd's jaw dropped. "Are you nuts?!" he shouted. "No, I'm serious. I mean, Christmas is only three weeks away, so maybe this is someone's way of giving us a job to do, you know, like destiny." she said. "Oh yeah, and how are we going to get around?" Odd asked. "You do have feet, right?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm serious." Odd said. "So am I." Raven said sternly.

As if on cue, Sissy walked into the room. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help hearing your conversation." she said. Raven picked her up with one arm and pinned her aganist a wall. "How much did you hear?" she asked. "Every word." Sissy said. Raven put her down. "So, what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

Sissy grinned. "Why, help you guys, of course." she said. "Oh, that's great, WHAT?!" Odd shouted, suddenly realizing what Sissy had said. Sissy smiled at them. "Don't you know, I have connections." she said, pulling out her mobile phone. Both Odd and Raven tried to listen in on the conversation. "Hey Herb sweetie, it's Sissy. Yeah, I know you're really busy, but could you kind of help our friends out?" she asked.

After a few minutes, Sissy put her phone away. "He agreed. He said all he needs to do is find out what's going on through Jeremie, then he and him can get to work on their little gadgets." she said. Odd & Raven looked at eachother, than at Sissy. "Thanks." they said in unison. "Don't mention it." she said, walking away.

Four hours later...

Odd and Raven stood in Odd's house, listening to Jeremie's explination. "Ok, so I take it you guys understand?" he asked. "I got it." Raven said. "I still don't get it, Einstein." Odd said. "I'll explain the rest later." he said before clicking off.

The next day...

The gang met outside of the school, the baby wrapped in everything Raven could find. "So, let me get this straight. Herb and you came up with a supply pack, and Nicholas and Sissy worked together to book us a flight to America?!" Odd shouted. "Um, yep." Jeremie said. "We can meet up with the Titans when we get there, and use their computer to help locate Angela's mom & dad. The DNA scanners are 100 accurate." Raven explained. "Ok, everyone ready?" Ulrich asked.

Edge, Michael, and Anna looked at eachother, than at Ulrich. "You guys are fuckin' nuts." they said in unison, before they sat off walking, the gang beside them, everyone determined to locate the baby's parents.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	2. The Long Journey Begins

Lyoko Godfathers, ch. 2, The Long Journey Begins 

By: Juria

Author's Notes: (See "The New Kids")

The gang walked on and on, taking very few breaks and sleeping wherever they could. At last, Odd dropped his stuff about half-way through town. "Odd, what's wrong?" Raven asked, clutching the baby close to her body. Odd dropped to his knees. "I can't take this anymore, you guys go on without me." he said.

The others stopped dead in their tracks. "What did you just say?" Ulrich asked, getting in Odd's face. "You heard me, go on ahead, I'm going back home." he said, a blank stare on his face. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, Edge, Anna, and Michael looked at one another, then Ulrich back-handed Odd. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, grabbing Odd by the shirt. "Oh yeah, like I have a problem." Odd said, glaring at Ulrich. "Yeah, and I'm about to solve that problem." Ulrich said, balling up his fist.

Odd saw this coming and wrapped his tail around Ulrich's arm, then he hit him in the stomach and kicked him in the chest, all in one swift motion, knocking him down. Odd stood his ground, ready to fight. Ulrich got up, dusted himself off, then threw snow and ice into Odd's eyes, blinding him long enough for Ulrich to jump up and kick him in the chest, knocking him down. Odd's tail knocked Ulrich down and the two boys wrestled around in the snow, exchanging punches, until an energy blast from Raven seperated the two boys, knocking them at least 10 feet from eachother.

"That's enough!" Raven shouted. The baby cried in Raven's arms, and she did her best to calm her down. "You're both acting like spoiled brats, so knock it off, right now." Raven said sternly, glaring at both of them. The two boys looked at eachother, then at Raven. "I'm sorry." they said in unison.

Raven and Yumi helped the boys to their feet. However, once they were up, Ulrich and Odd still had to face eachother. "I know you're both under a lot of stress, but that isn't going to help get this child to her parents any quicker. So, like I said before, knock it off, or I will deal with both of you personally, understand?" Raven asked them both firmly.

Both Odd and Ulrich nodded, then shook hands. "Hey, sorry about the cheap shot." Ulrich said. "Sorry about the foot imprint in your chest." Odd said in reply, then the two boys started laughing. Yumi just shook her head, staring at them. "Boys." she said to herself. Aelita looked at her. "Are all boys that dumb?" she asked. Yumi smiled at her. "Not all the time, but sometimes, they can be real dense." she said, picking up her backpack and walking forward. Aelita stood next to Jeremie. "I hope you never get like that." she said. "Don't worry, I couldn't fist fight to save my life." Jeremie said, slightly smiling.

Elsewhere...

A dark figure, dressed in a black cloak and hood, watches over the gang's actions. "So, they've found the child?, This could get interesting." he says to himself. Then, he turns to three dragon/human creatures who are kneeling before him. "Go forth, and bring me that child." he says. The creatures fly off into the night sky without any hesitation. "Now, the game can truly begin." the figure says, a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile...

Ulrich and Odd had regained their usual attitudes, and were now leading the way. Suddenly, Odd stopped and dropped to his knees. "I don't think I can make it, you guys go one without me." he said. Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Odd, quit fooling around." he said. "But, when I die, promise me that you'll never forget the name of Odd." he said, rolling around on the ground.

Raven looked up and grinned. "Oh look, a cemetary." she said. Odd suddenly sprang to his feet. "I'm not dead yet." he said. Everyone got a good laugh out of the incident, then they all headed into the cemetary, hoping to find shelter. They found it in the most unlikely of places, and above-ground burial site, one that was big enough for all of them. "I don't like the feel of this place." Aelita said, walking into the concrete room. "Don't worry, they probably won't use this place for a while." Jeremie said reassuringly.

Raven lit some torches on the walls and, once everyone had their gear unpacked, she started to fall asleep. The next noise she heard was the baby's crying. "Oh God, what now?" she asked herself. Suddenly, it stopped, which made Raven worry more. She sat up, looked around, and saw Yumi holding the baby in one arm, and her bottle in her hand. "Hey, you're pretty good with that." Raven said.

Yumi looked up and smiled. "I guess that's what comes natural when you're a girl with a baby brother." she said. Once the baby was fed and changed, Raven decided to sing her to sleep. The haunting melody that escapsed her lips sounded almost latin in lyrics. The gang sat around, listening to Raven sing, her voice drawing them in.

When she finished, Raven looked around and noticed that she was the only one awake. "Wow, I didn't know I had it in me." she said to herself. She wrapped the baby up and feel fast asleep, unaware of the dark presence that was drawing ever closer to them.

The Next Morning...

Raven awoke in shock, her heart beating like a jackhammer in her chest. She slowly looked around, and saw the baby right where she had left her. Her heartbeat slowly returned to normal, then she listened, and heard the faint sound of wings beating together, and inhuman roaring. She quickly awoke everyone.

Edge was one of the last to awaken. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked, blinking his eyes. "We have to get out of here, now." Raven said in a panicked voice. Edge immediatly threw his clothes on and stood guard at the door while the rest of the gang quickly exited the tomb. However, they were quickly met with a big problem. Three dragon-like creatures stood at the front gate, the only exit. "Greetings humans. We are the winged guardians. Give us what we desire, and we shall leave you in peace." one of the beast said.

Aelita glared at them. "And exactly what do you want?" she asked. The creature smirked. "Why, the child, of course." he said, a grin on his face. "Go to hell." Anna said, glareing at them. "You first." the beast said, lunging at Anna, who quickly rolled out of the way and fired several shots into the creature's ribs. The creature simply laughed at her. "Foolish child, do you actually think you can stop me?" he asked.

Suddenly, Odd's laser arrow hit the beast in the gut, quickly followed by Yumi's sword. "No, we know we can stop you." Yumi said, pulling out her sword and flipping backwards. The beast fell to the ground, and Ulrich cut off it's head just to be sure. The other two beasts charged at the gang, but were met with similar fates. However, one small beast was watching this massacre, and his master saw what he saw.

The beast started to fly away, but Odd's laser arrow and Edge's energy ball quickly stopped that. "Who were those guys?" Ulrich asked. "I'm not sure, not yet anyway." Raven said under her breath. The gang picked up their gear and left the cemetary, this time more on thier guard.

Elsewhere...

The dark figure grinned at what he had just seen. "I see, so, they are as strong as the rumors say." he said. The dark figure clutched a small, black orb in his hand. "It's been a long time Raven." he said. "But soon, we will meet again."

To Be Continued in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Lyoko Godfather, ch.3, The Journey Continues 

By: Juria

Author's Notes: (See "The New Kids")

The gang had been walking almost non-stop for the past few days, always on their guard ever since the attack by those dark creatures. They knew someone, or something, was after the baby, but they didn't know who, or why. Eventually, they reached the city and met up with Nicholas, who drove them to the airport.

After going through security, which lasted several hours due to the fact that Ulrich didn't want to hand over his sword, they finally made it on the plane, and landed safely in New York City, where the Teen Titan's new HQ had been established after 9/11, and that is where our story continues...

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Edge, Anna, and Michael all stared in awe at the huge buildings that seemed to surround them on every side. "This is amazing." Edge said. "Yeah, it's pretty nice, I guess, if you like big hunks of steel and glass." Raven said, the baby fast asleep on her shoulder.

The Lyoko fighters thought of doing some sight-seeing, then they remembered the real reason they had traveled so far. They all turned to Raven, who simply shook her head and grinned. "Let's get going." Ulrich said. Everyone nodded, but Yumi had to pull Odd by the ear to get him moving.

As soon as they exited the building, Raven saw Cyborg's car parked outside, with him standing next to it. "Raven, long time, no see." he said, then he looked down and saw the baby. At that moment, his jaw hit the floor. "When did you get pregnate?" he asked.

Raven punched him in the arm, his human one. "She isn't mine, which is why I called you guys in the first place Cy." she said, sounding mildly ticked. Cyborg rubbed his arm, then let everyone into his car. Needless to say, it was a little cramped. "Hey Edge, get your elbow out of my face." Odd complained. "I will as soon as Ulrich gets his foot out of my ribs." Edge snapped back. "Well at least you're not accidentally grooping your girlfriend." Ulrich shouted. "Hey, if you guys don't knock it off, I'm gonna come back there, and kick all of your asses." Raven said, turning around in her seat. Not a single word was uttered the rest of the way. Soon, they came to a stop at Titan's Tower and everyone piled out.

Starfire was her usual cheerful self. "Raven, it is so good to see you again." she said, hugging her so hard that Raven thought she was going to break a rib. "Nice to see you too." Raven said weakly. At that moment, Starfire looked down and saw the baby she was holding, which she quickly gave to Odd. "This is most wonderful. I had no idea that you got, what is the phrase, knocked up." she said, a smile on her face.

Raven glared at her. "The baby isn't mine, ok." she said. Starfire lead them into the main room, where Terra and BeastBoy were busy on a video game. "Ha, in your face." Terra taunted. "You just got lucky." BeastBoy replied, sticking his tongue out at her. "Hey guys." Raven said. The two Titans turned around, and instantly ran over and hugged her.

Then, they both saw the baby and looked at her, then at Odd, then at Raven. "When did you have a kid?" they asked in unison. Before Raven went ballistic, Robin walked in, and his jaw dropped. "Whoa, Raven, when did you have a kid?" he asked. Raven, at this moment, made the entire room go black. "THIS CHILD IS NOT MINE!" she bellowed, before returning to her normal state. All three of them gulped, then in unsion said "Ok." before going anywhere near her.

After Raven had returned to normal, Robin took a small blood sample from the baby and stuck it in the analyzer. For the next few hours, the gang and the Titans talked, ate, and played video games.

Then, after what felt like forever, Robin walked out of the lab. "I'm afraid the analysis hasn't found anything. We have no idea who this girl's parents are." he said. "So, what did you find out?" Raven asked. "Well, for starters, this girl isn't human. She has some strange energy in her blood, and, if it's alright with you, I'd like to keep the baby overnight to see if we can find out what her story is." Robin said.

Raven nodded. "Sure." she said. Odd's hands shook as he turned the baby over to Starfire, who reassured him that no harm would come to her. As soon as they got out of the building and into a hotel room, Odd turned to Raven, and he had tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna miss her." he said. "Yeah, me too." Raven said, her hand on Odd's shoulder.

The next morning, the gang awoke to some really bad news. "WHAT?!" Edge shouted into the cell phone. "I said terrorist took the baby." BeastBoy said on the other line, anger in his voice and in his eyes.

Raven's heart ached from the news, with the only bright side being that Cyborg had a lock on the tracking device he had implanted on the child, and she was somewhere in Afghanistan. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and all of the others had a determined look on their faces. "Ok, ladies and gentelmen, let's go get our baby back." Michael said.

The gang nodded in agreement as they left the hotel that morning, knowing that they were in for the fight of their lives, but that they would do whatever it they had to to get the baby back.

Elsewhere...

The dark figure grinned evily, hearing that the child had been taken. "Good, every pawn is in place, and now, the real game can begin." he said. "Soon, they will all be mine."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	4. The Baby's Return

Lyoko Godfathers, ch. 4, The Baby's Return 

By: Juria

Author's Notes: (See "The New Kids")

After several hours of preperation, and load of weapons, the gang and the Titans finally pinpointed the baby's location to an abondoned miltary complex. Odd was sitting just outside of the main entrance, a gleam in his eye. "Ok, looks like the coast is clear." he said into the two-way radio. "Good, we'll move in now." Robin said.

Everyone slowly moved into the complex, and almost instantly, they felt uneasy. "Something doesn't seem right." Yumi said. At that moment, Odd got a forsight of the next few seconds. "Everyone, move out now, it's an ambush!" he shouted.

At the last word, machine guns fire was heard, and felt, all around them. The group fought back, but one by one, they were being taken down by an unseen force, until only Odd and Raven remained. "So, what do we do now?" Odd asked, stareing at his knocked out companions. "The same thing we always do, kill the bastards!" Raven shouted, blasting away into the darkness.

However, she too became a victim to the unseen force, as did Odd. When she had regained conscienseness, Raven saw her friends tied up in chairs, their powers being held back. At that moment, a figure, much like the dragon-ish creatures they had fought before, only taller, stronger, meaner, approached her. "Who are you?" she asked firmly.

At that moment, Raven got backhanded by a terrorist hard enough for her to bleed from the mouth. "I wouldn't speak if I were you. My friends tend to take it personally." the figure said. As if on cue, the light came on, and Raven found herself surrounded by terrorist, Osama Bin Laden included.

The figure grinned at her helplessness. "My master has ordered me to bring him his child, so I intend to carry out my orders." the beast said. One of the terrorist looked at the beast, who spoke a few words in his language, then turned back to Raven.

Raven glared at him. "Who are you?" she asked. One of the terrorist went to hit her again, but this time, the beast stopped him. "My name is Barracuss, and I have been sent to retrive the child. Along the way, I ran into these kind men, who agreed to help me, provided I help them. I must say, the idea of killing countless soldiers was actually quite refreshing." he said, laughing.

"If I were able to move, I'd rip your black heart out." Raven said. Barracuss smirked at her. "How sweet, I love it when my prey talks dirty. It makes the rape so much more fun." he said. By this time, the others had regained their composure, and had just heard what he said. Odd jerked around in his chair. "You stay the fuck away from her, you hear me?!" he shouted. Barracuss turned to him and grinned. "I don't think you're in a position to demand anything boy, so why don't you just keep your mouth shut?" he asked, licking his lips at Raven.

At that moment, Odd would have given anything just to leap out of that chair and break his fucking neck. In his helplessness, all he could do was cry. Barracuss saw this and laughed. Don't worry boy, you won't be around long enough to see it." he said, turning to the terrorist.

Bin Laden shouted a few orders to the men, who rasied their guns to everyone but Raven. "I love you." Odd whispered to her, his eyes closed as he felt the end nearing. The group heard a few more words, before they heard a loud bang, then everything went black.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	5. Old Enemies?

Lyoko Godfathers, ch. 5, Old Enemies? 

By: Juria

Author's notes: (See "The New Kids")

Ulrich and Yumi closed thier eyes tightly, waiting for the bullets to hit, then, they felt a tug on their bonds, so they slowly opened their eyes. They saw a little kid with goggles on his head, and robotic arms coimg out of his back. "So, you guys gonna just sit there, or are you gonna thank us?" he asked. "Gizmo, less talk, more action." a black-haired girl said to him.

Ulrich and Yumi both stood up and stared at the unusual-looking girl. "Um, thanks?" Ulrich said. The girl nodded her head, then ducked an oncoming terrorist, who ran right into a clothesline from the girl's larger, no, HUGE partner. Gizmo quickly cut the others loose, and they joined in fighting the terrorist, who had somehow lost their guns.

Once the welcoming committee was taken care of, the Titans turned to the girl and her friends. "It's been a long time, Jinx." Cyborg said. Jinx grinned at him. "Yeah, well, you guys can thank us later." she said. "Right now, I'm just here to get my baby back." At the mention of those words, everyone's jaw hit the floor. "You mean, you are the baby's mother?" Starfire asked. Jinx nodded. "It's a long story." she said.

"Talk later, right now, we got a kid to save, and some ass to kick." Mammoth said. The gang nodded, then out of the corner of her eye, Terra spotted Bin Laden trying to run in the other direction. "Oh no you don't." she said, focusing on the ground in front of him, then sliding it out from under him, traping the terrorist leader in a small hole.

Raven flew faster than any of the others when she saw Barracuss running, a large amount of terrorist blocking their path. Jinx quickly disabled their guns, while Mammoth slammed both of his fists into the ground, sending a shockwave into the earth, and in the terrorist's direction. The terrorist flew into the air, where the gang and the Titans proceeded to take shots at them.

Raven stayed locked on Barracuss, who kept running, until Raven used her powers to seal off his exit. Barracuss turned around, the baby in his arm, and his talon on her throat. "Give it up, you'll never win." Raven said, her eyes glowing white.

Barracuss glared at her. "If I am going to die, then I shall take this child to hell with me!" he shouted, raising his claws. Just then, he felt his hand moving towards his own throat. Raven looked back, and saw Jinx walking beside her, using her powers to control the monster's arm. "Get the baby, now!" she shouted to Raven.

Raven focused, and wrenched the baby from Barracuss's grip. Jinx moved forward, her power's control increasing with every step. "You will never harm my child ever again!" she shouted. Those were the last words Barracuss heard as his own claws plunged into his throat, down to his chest, and ripped out his own heart.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at eachother. "Thank you." Jinx said. "No problem." Raven replied. Raven held little Angela close to her, then she remebered what Jinx had said, and sighed deeply. "Wait a minute, just how do I know if you're telling the truth or not?" Raven asked.

Jinx held out her arm. "Go ahead, read my mind." Jinx said. Raven placed her hand on Jinx's hand, then pulled back almost instantly. "She's not trying to screw us over, the girl is hers." Raven announced. "Told ya." Gizmo said.

Cyborg had to be restrained by Robin, Starfire, and Terra so he didn't punt Gizmo like a football. Raven looked at the baby in her arms and sighed. "Well, little Angela, I guess it's over." she said. Jinx looked at the baby, then at Raven. "I like that name." she said.

Raven sighed again, then handed the baby over to Jinx, who instantly wrapped her in her arms and cuddled her. "I'm so happy I found you." she said. Raven stood up, then helped Jinx to her feet. "So, what's this all about?" Robin asked. The group looked at Jinx, then at Gizmo, then at Mammoth. Suddenly, Edge stepped between them. "Hey guys, the little lady's had a hard day, so let's just drop it, ok?" he asked.

Jinx shook her head, handed Angela to Mammoth and Gizmo, then sat down. "It's ok." she said reassuringly. While everyone else sat in chairs, Edge stood over Bin Laden and watched him struggle. Jinx sighed deeply before beginning. "Ok, here's what happened. About two years ago, the three of us quit the H.I.V.E., or more like they wanted us dead. Too many failures, I guess.

Anyway, Gizmo got us out of that situation in a hurry. After walking around for days, we came across this boy, he had a dark aura about him, and a stone like the one Raven has. I should have known better than to trust him, but I was stupid. He charmed me, lied to Gizmo and Mammoth so much that they almost believed him, and then he, well, he tried to, um..."

Jinx's voice began to break up as tears came to her eyes. "I think we can figure out what this asshole did to you." BeastBoy said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Jinx took a few deep breaths, and continued. "Shortly after our little encounter, we found a mansion and decided to rob it. How were we supossed to know it was full of people like us? Anyways, they capture us, but they didn't hurt us. Instead, we were introduced to a man who has changed our lives forever." she said.

"Let me guess, Charles Xavier. am I right?" Odd asked. "Odd, that only exist in comic books." Ulrich said. However, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo all had a shocked look on their faces. "How did you know?" Jinx asked. "I saw the "X" on your outfits, then I knew you guys were on our side." Odd explained. "I hope I answered your questions." Jinx said before walking over to Gizmo and Mammoth.

"I'm just wondering one little thing, how in the heck did you guys become part of the "X-Men"?" Cyborg asked. "I took us forever, but slowly, we've learned that we can use our abilities to make amends for the crap we used to do." Gizmo said. "Yeah, and for some weird reason, I think I like it." Mammoth chimed in. The group watched the big, black jet land next to the base and the doors open up. Mammoth picked Bin Laden up out of the ground and carried him, tied up, on his back. "We'll drop off the president's Christmas present early." he said, grinning. "Thank you, all of you." Jinx said. "Don't mention it." Cyborg said.

Before the doors shut, Jinx turned back to Raven and Odd. "Um, I know this is going to sound weird, but, um, could you guys be Angela's godparents?" she asked. Odd and Raven looked at eachother, nodded slowly, then fainted. "I'll take that as a yes." Jinx said, walking back into the jet. Jinx giggled as the doors shut, then she turned to her partners. "I hope you guys don't mind." she said. "It's cool, just so long as I'm not stuck with her." Gizmo said. "Yeah, too mushy for my taste." Mammoth said.

Jinx walked over to Angela, picked her up, and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're back." she whispered, resting the baby on her shoulder. 'It's good to be back, mommy.' Angela whispered into her mind.

The gang and the Titans walked back over to Cyborg's ship and jumped in. "I can't believe it's finally over." Odd said. Raven rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Elsewhere...

The dark figure smirked at Odd's words. "Oh, my dear boy, it is far from over. In fact, it's only just beginning." he said, licking his lips as the wind whispered a haunting melody through the caverns.

The End?


End file.
